


truth & honesty

by Under_A_Swift_Sunrise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pining Hannibal Lecter, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut, a little bit, murder husbands in spain, so nothing unusual, will you are supposed to be intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_A_Swift_Sunrise/pseuds/Under_A_Swift_Sunrise
Summary: Post Fall, dinner party, Hannibal is jealous and a drama queen.That's basically all you need to know.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	truth & honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other fanfic, I wrote this for myself but ended up posting it, in case anyone else wants to read it too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Will wanted nothing more than to sent their guests home and go to bed but he knew that there was no way he'd get away with it without being extremely rude. Hannibal really owed him for that, as this was the _third_ of their dinner parties in as many months and Will'd have never thought that he would help someone host one, let alone three. It comes with pretending to be married to a social butterfly like Hannibal Lecter, he thought resignedly. The man in question was obviously in his element, chatting animately with an elderly couple Will had already forgotten the names of. Will just hoped that he didn't look as much out of place as he felt. Hannibal apparently sensed Will's look on him, his eyes found Will's and he smiled at him.

Will was about to re-fill his glass with wine, when a woman appeared next to him. She smiled at him brightly. "Hello, Mr. Dench. I'm glad that I finally get to meet you in person. I'm Isabell."

Will had no idea who she was and hoped that she didn't expect him to, but he shook her hand politely and said: "Please, call me Will."

"I've heard so much about you, Will. But Alexander's never mentioned how handsome you are."

Will laughed and felt heat rising in his cheeks. Isabell seemed delighted. "Are you here on your own?", he asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, actually. I'm not married, if that's what you are asking."

"Uhm right..." As Will tried to think of an appropriate reply, he noticed that she did stand rather closely to him. The fact that his alias was married didn't seem to bother her at all. She smells nice, he thought distractedly.

Isabell relieved him from having to answer when she furrowed her brows and stared at his left hand. It was still blue and swollen. "That looks painful. What happened?"

Glad to be able to change the topic, he told her his made-up story, that he fell off a ladder when he was cutting the big tree in the garden. Nobody needed to know that he broke his hand while beating up a guy who tried to rob him and Hannibal.

"May I have a look at it? I'm a doctor."

"Uhm sure." Will let her take his hand in hers. She started to palpate the pinky finger gently.

"It's not broken." She finally said, still holding his hand. Will already knew that, he was married to a doctor after all, but he smiled and thanked her. Just as Isabell opened her mouth to say something, they were interrupted by Hannibal.

"Will? Could you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Yeah of course." He turned to Isabell: "Excuse me please." She nodded. Will followed Hannibal to the kitchen, grateful for a moment of silence, however short it might be. Hannibal was taking two bottles of expensive wine out of their giant pantry.

"How can I help you?" 

"Take these to the wine table. I believe we're running short on red wine." Hannibal wasn't looking at him.

"Are we?", asked Will surprised. There had still been two full bottles ten minutes ago.

"Yes. And now excuse me." Hannibal went past him back to the living room, not carrying anything. Will stood in their kitchen and shook his head. He was tired and a glance at the clock told him that some of the guests would probably start leaving soon. He put the wine back in the pantry.

Sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Munoz were saying Goodbye to Hannibal when he returned to the party. He walked over to thank them for joining their party. He sighed gratefully when other guests started to finish their drinks and put on their coats as well. Soon, the only one left was Isabell who, he realized, was obviously taking her time even though he tried to signal her as politely as possible that it was time to go home. She took him by surprise when she kissed him on both cheeks and he watched her disappear into the night. When Will looked around, Hannibal was gone.  
Predictably, Hannibal was already working in the kitchen, putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher. 

Will took a deep breath. "So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, Will? Can you pass me these plates, please?"

Will passed him the plates. He was too tired for this and Hannibal still wasn't looking at him. "I can tell when you are lying to me, Hannibal. Just tell me what's going on, will you?"

"Alright.", snapped Hannibal suddenly. "If my company is starting to bore you, you should just say it now and it will save us a lot of trouble."

Silence followed Hannibal's outburst. They could hear the waves down at the beach. Will stared at him perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Dr. Romero are getting along very well, aren't you?" He looked straight into Will's eyes.

Will drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Dr. Rom-? Oh." The realization dawned at him. "You think that we-?" He felt anger swelling in his chest. After everything they've been through Hannibal still believed that he wanted to sleep with other people? "Hannibal we've talked about this. Just because I talk to somebody for more than one minute doesn't mean that I want to sleep with them. And I wasn't flirting with _her_ , she was flirting with _me_."

"Oh really? You did hold her hand for quite a long time, considering that you are just _acquaintances_. And you didn't seem to mind her kissing your cheeks either."

"That's because she wanted to have a look at my injury! And Europeans kiss each other's cheeks all the time, it doesn't have to mean anything! God that's ridiculous! Hannibal-", he rubbed his healthy hand over his face. "I don't want to sleep with any of them! I don't care about those people, they are _your_ friends. And don't even think about killing Isabell. Flirting with me isn't a crime." He threw Hannibal a threatening look.

Hannibal ignored it. "Oh, so you are already on a first name basis with her?"

"For fuck's sake, Hannibal! Stop being so childish, it doesn't suit you."

"Then, pray tell, why you won't touch me? At all?"

Will was taken aback, "What has Isabell got to do with that?"

"Apparently someone seems to think that you don't care about our marriage."

"About our marriage? What are you talking about? We are married on paper but it's just a cover, we aren't actually a couple, are we?"

Hannibal's face went blank but Will could tell that he was hurt. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

 _Fuck._ Will tried to backtrack. "Hannibal-"

He said coldly, "Of course, you are free to do whatever you like. But I'd prefer it if you spared me the humiliation of my colleagues thinking my husband cheats on me. Perhaps you could do it somewhere a little more private next time." He turned around on the spot and all but fleeted the scene.

Will shouted "Hannibal, wait!", but Hannibal was already gone. He wouldn't have been surprised if Hannibal had slammed the door.

The silence was deafening. The quiet ticking of the clock and the sea was all he could hear. Hannibal would probably stab and eat him first thing in the morning, he thought gloomily. Slowly Will began to clean the kitchen and wondered how he managed to fuck up this spectacularly.

\---

When Will woke up it took him a moment until he realised why he was feeling so miserable. At first he was pleasantly surprised that he was still alive and unharmed but then the annoyance took over. He groaned and pressed his hands on his face. _None of this would have happened_ , he thought angrily, _if Hannibal wasn't such a giant drama queen_. Sighing he rolled out of his bed and, after taking a look into his mirror, decided that he needed a shower. Badly.

Walking downstairs he could already hear Hannibal making breakfast and mentally prepared himself for the conversation he was inevitably about to have.

Hannibal glanced at him. "Good morning.", he said tersely. He had a cup of coffee standing in front of him, though Will noticed that he hadn't made one for Will, like he usually did. Will sighed silently and turned the coffee machine on to do it himself. For a while the noise of the machine filled the silence between them. He took his cup with him to the table and sat across from Hannibal.

"So." He took a deep breath. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"I don't see what we need to talk about. You've made your position quite clear." Hannibal opened his soft-boiled egg with more force than necessary.

"Hannibal, what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't think you-" Will paused. Didn't think what? That Hannibal wanted to be in an actual relationship with him? That Hannibal was in love with him? _What a great FBI profiler you make_ , he thought sarcastically. "I don't actually know what I thought.", he finally added lamely.

Hannibal uncharacteristically didn't say anything.

_Is Hannibal in love with me?_

_Yes._

He took a sip of his coffee, just to have something to do. He cleared his throat. "Hannibal, when you were in prison... I talked to Bedelia a few times. Had to pay for it." He smiled weakly.

"Yes, I thought so. What were you talking about?"

"You. Our relationship." Will watched Hannibal closely.

"And what did our darling Bedelia have to say about that matter?"

"I asked her if you are in love with me.", said Will and was relieved that his voice didn't tremble.

Hannibal was giving his egg more attention than it deserved. "And?"

"And she said yes. Basically."

Hannibal ate some egg with fancy bread. Finally, he looked up and met Will's eyes. "What do you want me to say, Will?"

"Are you?" Will felt his heart beat against his rips. "In love with me, I mean."

"Yes."

Will couldn't think of anything sensible to say so he remained silent. When the silence between them became uncomfortable, Hannibal said, "Will, you don't have to say anything. It's quite alright, I assure you that I'm-"

Before he could convince himself that it might be a very bad idea, Will jumped up, crossed the space between him and Hannibal and pressed his lips on Hannibal's. He placed his hands on Hannibal's neck to keep him in place, ran his tongue over Hannibal's bottom lip and felt him shudder beneath him. He grinned. Hannibal was gripping his wrists tightly, almost too tightly to be comfortable. Will didn't mind. When he had to pull away to breathe, he opened his eyes and found Hannibal's staring at him, pupils blown wide. "I don't want to sleep with Isabell, you idiot.", he whispered.

Suddenly Hannibal leaped up, not caring that his precious chair fell over. Will barely had time to raise his eyebrows when Hannibal pushed him against the wall, kissing him like his life depended on it. He pressed his thigh between Will's legs and both groaned at the contact, only separated by two thin layers of fabric.

"Han-" Hannibal silenced him with a kiss.

"Hannibal are we really- aaaah" Will was distracted by Hannibal's hand in his pants.

He closed his hand around Hannibal's wrist, holding him in place but preventing him from moving. "Hannibal stop.", he said breathless. Hannibal's lips were red and swollen, his hair was a mess and he was panting. Will probably didn't look any better.

"Are we really going to do this here? We have two big beds upstairs."

Hannibal looked at him as if Will just suggested switching to a vegan lifestyle. "Very well, then." He took Will's hand and pulled him into the living room. Before Will had time to say anything, he was pushed onto the couch with Hannibal on top of him. Fair enough.

"Hannibal take your shirt of."

Hannibal impatiently removed his shirt while Will tried to wiggle out of his t-shirt. Hannibal was _everywhere_. He kissed, sucked and bit until Will was a panting mess. Hannibal was still grinding his hips against Will's in a steady rhythm and Will said, "If you keep doing this, I'm not going to last."

"I know", answered Hannibal hoarsely. 

He was kissing Will again but soon they were just panting into each other's mouth.

When they came, it was sticky and dirty and it felt so much better than Will could have imagined.

Hannibal collapsed on top of him, holding him tightly as if he was afraid that Will might disappear if he let go. 

Will suddenly laughed softly. "You know, we could have taken our pants of."

Hannibal hummed. "I couldn't wait."

"Oh, getting impatient now, are we, Doctor Lecter?", teased Will.

"You do that to me, Will."

"Next time, then."

"Next time?", asked Hannibal.

"Next time.", confirmed Will.

Hannibal kissed him again, sweet and slow and more gentle than Will had ever expected Hannibal to be. When the mess in his pants became uncomfortable, he rolled Hannibal off him and stood up. Holding out his hand, he asked, "Join me in the shower?"

Hannibal interlaced their fingers and smiled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes!
> 
> 2\. I didn't necessarily wrote it as one, but I suppose this could be a prequel to my last fanfiction "love & jealousy". You are welcome to read that as well, if you are interested.
> 
> 3\. I don't actually know whether cheek-kissing is a thing in America or not. I've been told that it's more European than American, but I've never been to the states so I might be mistaken.
> 
> 4\. "Will" is such a common name that I decided that Will gets to keep it.


End file.
